MI SUEÑO DE QUE EXISTIERAN POKEMON Y DIGIMON
by rosita-potter14
Summary: es un dia normal xra mi,vengo del cole,de repente veo a un chico con un pikachu y es imposible¡¡¡¡los poke no existen....las cosas se lian......(*dejen reviews xfi^^*)
1. los pokemons existen?

MI SUEÑO DE QUE EXISTIERAN POKEMON Y DIGIMON.  
*era un dia normal en mi vida,volvia a casa despues de salir del cole,eran las 2:20.como siempre,yo me imaginaba aventuras con los pokemon y los digimon juntos.....pero es imposible....  
ya ke no kerran poner la series juntas y...no existen......estoy muuy triste x eso...de repente veo a un chico ke me es muuy familiar.....*  
rocio: imposible........parece..........ash.......pero eso es imposible...no existe......  
*el chico se da la vuelta y me mira...mi impresion es ke tenia un pikachu encima......pense ke era de juguete...pero cuando lo vi......era REAL¡¡¡¡*  
chico: te ocurre algo chica????.  
pikachu: pikapi¡¡¡.  
rocio: a mi......NADA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*salgo corriendo al ver lo ke pense ke no existia ni existio nunca...*  
chico: ke le habra pasado???.  
pikachu: pika.....  
*desde lejos pude ver como desde el cielo venia un pokemon ke adoraba mucho.......es mewtwo.....*  
mewtwo: pero ke coño haces entrenador ash????¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
ash: ke pasa???he hecho algo malo???¡¡¡¡.  
mewtwo: en este sitio los pokemons no existen¡¡¡¡x eso esa chica salio corriendo......vio a pikachu y se asusto,si no la encontramos puede liarla.....  
ash: perdona¡¡no lo sabia¡¡¡¡encontremos a esa chica¡¡¡¡.  
pikachu: pikapi¡¡¡¡.  
*lo oi todo,tenia ke huir..pero ke digo??si lo ke + kise es ver a los pokemons¡¡¡¡¡aparecere delante de ellos...a ver ke pasa....*  
rocio: h-hola....a los 2........  
mewtwo: es la chica¡¡¡xke no uyes??????.  
rocio: xke soy fan number1 de pokemon,jamas huiria de vosotros.tu eres ash,tu pikachu,y tu....mewtwo,el pokemon + fuerte de todos,el mejor y 1 de mis favoritos.  
ash: vayaaa¡¡¡¡si eres fan no creeo ke devamos hacerta nada,verdad mewtwo???.  
mewtwo: lo ke dijiste de mi....es cierto?.....soy 1 de tus favoritos?....  
rocio: pues claro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tu estas en 4 lugar,en 3 lugia,en 2 espeon y en 1.......no puedo decirlo...*me entraron ganas de llorar*.  
ash: ke te ocurre??dinoslo¡¡no llores¡¡¡.  
rocio: es ke........mi favorito 1 es.......MEW¡¡¡¡¡Y ES LO KE + KIERO¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO JAMAS LO TENDRE¡¡¡¡ES UN POKEMON INALCANSABLE XRA MI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CON LO LINDA KE ES....*lloro y salgo corriendo*  
ash: eh¡¡¡espera¡¡¡¡aun no nos as dicho tu nombre¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y sobre mew.......vuelve¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.......parece ke kiere mucho a mew....  
pikachu: chaaaa,pi¡¡¡.  
mewtwo: mmmmm.....esa forma de llorar......esos pensamientos.........ella ve a mew como un poke normal......le interesa muy poko su fuerza.......es digna de confianza.......  
ash: significa ke confiaras en ella??¡¡¡¡eso es un logro en ti,jeje.  
mewtwo: muy graciosillo entrenador ash¬¬......le leei la mente.......se puede confiar en ella.........  
ash: iremos a buscarla entonces¡¡¡ahora ke lo pienso.......tu,mew,espeon y lugia........son todos psikicos¡¡tu crees ke le interesen esa clase de pokemon???.  
mewtwo: le leei la mente + de lo ke pensais los 2......ella adora a los de fuego y psikico.....  
ash: interesante....pero....donde vivira ella???????.  
pikachu y mewtwo: ¬_____¬uuuuuu. 


	2. si existen y mi,d3 y digimon?

hola,es mi primer fic aki,espero ke les guste,va de mi y como seria si los poke y digi existieran,disfruten del 2 cap.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*llege a mi casa......asustada y pensando ke lo ke vi solo era producto de mi imaginacion......lo ke vi........no era normal......pokemon es solo 1 serie de tv....no existe.......  
Rocio: no puede ser.......los pokemons NO EXISTEN,ni existiran jamas.........y eso no podia ser mi imaginacion......entonces ke vi???.....era....real???....  
*mire mi cuarto......lleno de posters,peliculas,videos de cap,peluches,muñecos....de pokemon y digimon.....cuanto + los veia + convecida estaba de ke no existian.......*  
Rocio: mi peluche de mew.....*+ ganas tuve de llorar...*  
*pero de alguna forma u otro,no se como,senti un poder muy fuerte....es Mewtwo.....el y Ash miraban x la ventana de mi cuarto,los 2 estaban elevados x los poderes psikicos de Mewtwo......*  
Rocio: vosotros 2.....h-hola.......  
Mewtwo: piensas ahora ke somos reales??o aun piensas ke sueñas????.  
Rocio: eres un pokemon psikico....leeme la mente....es facil saverlo asi....sin palabras......  
Ash: diselo tu,o eres muda???.  
Rocio: mira canijo,tengo muuy mala leche,+ te vale ke no me vengas con tonterias,a la minima provocacion me enfado mucho¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Mewtwo: no le amenazes¡¡¡¡es mi amigo,y no creeas ke tengas + mala idea ke yo,me tendras hasta miedo....como casi todo el mundo....  
Rocio: te puedo demostrar ke soy peor ke tu con los enfados,y no te tengo miedo*le saco la lengua*  
Mewtwo: KE????'¡¡¡¡¡¡¡yo te mato¡¡¡¡¡¡*se dirige hacia mi*  
Ash: no Mewtwo¡¡¡¡¡¡no hagas lokuras¡¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio: *me kedo kieta y le miro como si nada*mira como tiemblo.  
Mewtwo: *pensando*me burla,no uye,se keda kieta,como es posible ke no tenga miedo?.  
Rocio: me caes demasiado bien como xra tenerte miedo*le abrazo*  
Pikachu: pika,pika¡¡¡¡.  
Ash: es increible,Mewtwo recibe su 1er abrazo,jejejeje.  
Mewtwo: pero sueltame¡¡¡¡¡no me gustan los abrazos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio: ok¡¡¡ya te suelto,os presentare a mi padres ok??¡¡a ver si no se kedan raros....ah¡¡os advierto ke mi padre en aspecto se parece a giovanni(N/A:y es verdad^^).  
Mewtwo: no me recordeis nada de eso ù_ú.  
Rocio: valee^^,ooh,no os dije mi nombre,me llamo Rocio^^.  
Ash: es un nombre muy bonito,a ke si pikachu??.  
Pikachu: pi¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Mewtwo: si....bonito......  
Rocio: gracias,vamos a ver a mis padres¡¡¡.  
*antes de salir de mi cuarto Mewtwo vio el peluche de Mew,y me dijo x la mente "tanto te gusta Mew?".yo me kede cortada y segui*  
Rocio: mama¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡donde tas????????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
m.de Rocio: aki¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¬¬,ke kieres??¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio; presentarte a mis nuevos amigos¡¡¡¡¡tu ya los conoces¡¡¡¡.  
m.de Rocio: o.o¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero......si no existen....imposible¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio: traki mama,ahora si existen,y no te vayas a desmayar¬¬.  
m.de Rocio: ¬¬,exagerada,este es ash....y este...es....Mew...no???.  
Rocio: ¬¬,NO MAMA¡¡¡¡¡¡es Mewtwo no Mew¡¡¡¡¡ya me gustaria ke fuese Mew ;_;.  
m.de Rocio: y yo ke se¬¬,siempre los confundo.  
Mewtwo: .........a mi con......Mew......esto es demasiado¬¬.  
Ash: jajajajajajajajajajajajjaa.  
*de repente un objeto aparecio de repente y brillo hacia mi....*  
Ash: O.o¡¡¡¡ke es eso???¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio: es..un....un....D-3¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Mewtwo: y eso ke es????.  
Rocio: un dispositivo ke me ayuda con la digievolucion de mi digimon¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Ash: digi ke???????con ke se come???¡¡¡.  
Mewtwo: ¬¬,tu siempre pensando en comer.  
Rocio: ¬¬uuuuuuu,un digimon es algo parecido a los pokemons.  
Mewtwo,Ash y Pikachu: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio: y mi digimon.....donde estara?......  
voz: estoy aki¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
continuara..... 


	3. la aparicion de gennai y un nuevo elegid...

aki va el cap 3,se ke esto deveria ir en crossover,pero me gusta + poner mi fic en pokemon,disfrutarlo^^.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
voz: estoy aki^^¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio: ke monadaa¡¡¡¡¡*¬*.  
Ash: parece un zorrito pekeñito,solo ke de color amarillo^^.  
Pokomon: soy pokomon,el digimon de rocio.  
Rocio: ke mono es¡¡¡¡¡¡*lo cogo*eres tan lindo¡¡¡¡.  
Pokomon: perdona pero soy "linda"¬¬.  
Mewtwo: ¬¬,ke exigente es.  
Pokomon: no te pases kerido¬¬.  
Rocio: kerido?????¬.¬.  
Pokomon: no pensemos mal¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡es ke me gusta decirle a la gente kerido/a ^_^.  
Mewtwo: .............de todas formas ella no es mi tipo,xDDD.  
Pokomon: ¬_____¬,en cuanto digievolucione me cargo a alguien.  
Rocio: pues digievoluciona ya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡se cuales son tus digievoluciones¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡hazlo¡¡¡¡¡.  
Pokomon: ._.uuuuuu,e-esta bien.......¡¡¡pokomon digievoluciona en......renamon¡¡¡¡¡.  
Ash: O.O¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡joder¡¡¡¡¡¡se parece un monton a Mewtwo ahora¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Renamon: soy tu tipo ahora o no señorito¬¬.  
Rocio: si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡siempre pense ke hacias buena pareja¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*¬*.  
Mewtwo: esta ve demasiados culebrones¬¬.  
Renamon: ¬¬uuuuuu,Mewtwo,responde¡¡¡¡no me ignores¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Mewtwo: mmmmmmmm......ahora no estas nada mal,pero aun asi no eres mi tipo x).  
Renamon: ¬¬,seras...cabron¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio: aaaaaaaajajahjajajajajajajajajajajajjaajjaajja¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Mewtwo: kieres ke te mate o ke?????¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Ash: e chicos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no nos peleemos x tonterias¡¡¡¡¡¡y renamon el te dijo ke no estas nada mal,algo bueno te dijo no??^^u.  
Renamon: mmm....el canijo tiene razon¡¡¡¡¡.  
Ash: ¬_¬uuuuuuuu.  
Pikachu:*enfadado* pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuu¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*atake electrico hacia renamon*.  
Renamon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHG¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡........sera posible la rata esa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Ash: xDDDDD,eso te pasa x insultarme,a pikachu no le gusto eso,jejeje.  
*de repente aparece una luz,en la ke se ve un hombre...*  
Gennai: hola chicos,supongo ke alguno aki save kien soy.  
Rocio: tu eres gennai,el del mundo digimon.  
gennai: exacto  
Gennai: ,kedan 2 niños elejidos +¡¡¡¡¡¡y 1 de ellos es.......tu¡¡¡*señalando a ash*.  
Ash: ke???¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡yo??¡¡¡si no tengo ni idea de los digimons'¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Gennai: eso no tiene nada ke ver,aki tienes¡¡¡¡tu d-3 de color rojo.  
Ash: vayaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡molaaaaaaaaa^^.  
Mewtwo: no me gusta como se llena esto de digimons....  
Renamon: te la kieres ganar o ke?¡¡¡¬¬.  
Rocio: chicos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡basta yaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Ash: y...mi digimon cual es???.  
Gennai: te lo doy directamente en el nivel principiante^^,es...guilmon¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio: ke mono¡¡¡¡¡¡*_*.  
Guilmon: holaaaa^^.  
Mewtwo: tiene aspecto de dinosaurio tonto¬¬.  
Ash: ¬¬,no le digas eso al pobre guilmon,ahora es nuestro nuevo amigo,de acuerdo????.  
Mewtwo: *molesto*si.........¬¬.  
Gennai: pero nos keda otra chica elegida,es tu amiga misty,ash.  
Ash: misty????demasiado tonta xra tener un digimon,jajjajajajajajajajajaja.  
Rocio: en el fondo la kieres :).  
Ash: *rojo*k-ke???????....e-es mentira¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Mewtwo: si,ya claro¬¬.  
Gennai: toma el d-3 de misty y su digimon,cuando la veais se lo dais,yo me marcho ya,chaooo.  
Gatomon: hola,soy el digimon de misty,me llamo gatomon^^.  
Renamon: no me gustan los gatos,prefiero los perros¬¬.  
Gatomon: ya estas otra vez con lo mismo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Rocio y Ash: os conoceis??.  
las 2: si¬¬.  
Mewtwo: se ve ke no se llevan bien.....  
Rocio: tengo un digimon pos kero pokemons¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_.  
Ash: ¬¬............  
Mewtwo: toma esto.....*le da 3 pokeballs*.  
Rocio: xra mi????las 3???????graciasss¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
Mewtwo: de...nada^-^.  
*las abro y salen un pichu un eevee y un cindaquil*.  
Rocio: ke monos son los 3¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*¬*.  
Ash: entrenalos bien,y ahora vamos a buscar a misty¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
continuara.......... 


End file.
